


As It Is

by FortunateM



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Friendship that could be more, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunateM/pseuds/FortunateM
Summary: I wrote this a few years ago, hope it warms you a little.Absolutely adore FAKE, little ahead of its time all those years ago.Enjoy!♥
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 5





	As It Is

#  As It Is

He watched as the nurse worked swiftly. 

How many times have they been here? Too many to count. Too many close calls.

‘Be back with the paperwork,’ she said, without looking up from the clipboard; having little to no interest in small talk, as too many from NYPD's 27th precinct, who regularly graced her with their presence, caused for little fanfare. Without so much as a backward glance, she closed the thin screen as she left. 

Dee nudged at the tight bonds, flexing his arm. ‘What’s with the face?’ he directed at Ryo, without looking up, concentrating on the pull of his skin when he moved, and the flexibility of his arm, and the tightness of the dressing. There was enough give for a decent range of motion. Good, it wouldn’t interfere with work.

Ryo stepped from the feigned seclusion of the makeshift cubicle. ‘I’ll meet you in the car.’

This was not working. He couldn’t keep doing this.

************************

The engine was running. Bellows of exhaust fumes and the occasional rumble from the seasoned car, frequently interrupted the silence.

His eyes, flecked with the kaleidoscope of colours from the fluorescent light of the underground parking lot, fixed unconsciously on a distant point ahead. It was the usual routine: get shot, go to hospital, get better, then back to getting on his last nerve. Only this time his, _‘It’s only a flesh wound_ ’, did not drown him in relief. No, this time it simply amplified his resentment, resentment at his need to put himself in harm’s way...for him. Would this be their future? There would be no future if Dee kept on doubling his chances of being-.

The passenger door swung open, and the car jerked and bounced slightly adjusting to the additional weight.

‘I’ll take you home,’ Ryo gently voiced, pulling out before Dee could secure his belt.

They drove away in silence.

************************

‘So, what’s with the stick up your ass?’

He expected the attitude and the silent treatment, and hey, if this is the way it has to be, then so be it. He was not going to stand-by while some shit took pot shots at his…at his. Yeah well, Ryo was here with him right now, in the car, driving him home. And yeah, a little mad, but hell it’s worth the ‘inconvenience’ of not talking. Though, it was never good when they didn't talk, he thought reservedly.

 _Playing ignorant again Dee?_ ‘Do you need anything on the way home?’ _Two can play that game._

Dee tried again to thaw the atmosphere. ‘So, what’s wrong?’ 

He knew damn well what was wrong. Hell, he knew, _what would be wrong_ , even before they called for backup, and Ryo had looked at him with so much fury that if witnesses weren’t around, he probably would have shot him too. To be honest, he just didn’t want to admit it. There was just too much behind why he did things like, jump in front of a bullet, and he just wasn't in the mood to lay his already crumbling heart on the line again. But, this passive-aggressive act, was classic Ryo. He would come round, always did. Sure, he would whinge, make a speech, or it could be the silent treatment-like now, but he eventually calmed…eventually.

Ryo reached over and switched on the radio. He couldn’t do this again.

************************

He walked slowly up the brownstone steps, while Ryo remained in the car, choosing to feign tiredness as the reason for going home. He was surprised, he wasn't going to lie, as Ryo would usually stay, fuss, cook something good, he had a few ingredients at his apartment now as Ryo had refused to stay without nourishment of some kind, and maybe throughout the evening, he would slide in a few innuendos and a few overt suggestions into their conversation, make him uncomfortable, watch him squirm, which he wouldn’t be chastised for, because Ryo was glad he was alive.

But not this time. This time seemed, different.

Ryo sat outside until the light from the apartment shone through the undraped windows, and the tall outline could be seen from the first floor, and the receding sound of the engine echoed into the evening.

************************

Ryo arrived at the office early.

He had called Dee late in the evening and though the conversation was short, if a little stilted, it served its purpose: Dee was beat, but otherwise fine.

Settling down he followed the usual morning routine, and found himself hunting for a pen, as he did every morning, glancing across to Dee's desk, as he was sure Dee had a draw full of his borrowed pens. His phone vibrated with the arrival of a message, logging on to his laptop, and with ease of practice of multitasking, slipped the bud into his ear, and unconsciously pressed on the link, while opening his emails.

He pressed play on that message throughout the day, and every time he sat at his desk during the day.

************************

He played it when he stayed over, fussing, grateful that Dee was alive, and the future, no matter in what form, held possibilities.

♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> Have always thought this song was a timeless piece, and apt for Dee to send Ryo.  
> [TALIS4ANGELS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4k-W6cZ2CiY)  
> ♥


End file.
